


'Aching' to see you | Connor x Reader SMUT

by CumSlug



Category: Detroit: Become Human (Video Game), Detroit: Become Human (Video Game) RPF
Genre: Connor is a kinky bastard, Deviant Connor (Detroit: Become Human), Fluff and Smut, Guilty Pleasures, Hair, Hair-pulling, Kinky, Machine Connor (Detroit: Become Human), Masturbation, Other, Scratching, Smut, Wet Dream
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-26
Updated: 2019-12-26
Packaged: 2021-02-18 01:23:52
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,447
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21969448
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CumSlug/pseuds/CumSlug
Summary: Connor knew he was deviating, he could feel it. Deep in his synthetic skin, a red alarm beeped warning him. He could tell. From the was his mannerisms flipped over a short amount of time to the way his thoughts slowly started to stray from the mission. He didn't always think about the mission, sometimes his mind wandered to things that he wasn't programmed to think about. Like why Hank chose to name his dog Sumo, or how pretty your hair looked today. How pretty it looked everyday. His thoughts weren't rebellious, but to Connor thinking about anything other than Amanda and the mission seemed rebellious, wrong.
Relationships: Connor (Detroit: Become Human)/Reader
Comments: 8
Kudos: 166





	'Aching' to see you | Connor x Reader SMUT

Connor knew he was deviating, he could feel it. Deep in his synthetic skin, a red alarm beeped warning him. He could tell. From the way his mannerisms flipped over a short amount of time to the way his thoughts slowly started to stray farther from the mission. He didn't always think about the mission, sometimes his mind wandered to things that he wasn't programmed to think about. Like why Hank chose to name his dog Sumo, or how pretty your hair looked today. How pretty it looked every day. His thoughts weren't rebellious, but to Connor thinking about anything other than Amanda and the mission seemed rebellious. Wrong. Connor breathed deep through his nose, a handy ventilation system to help Connor cool down his circuits. Connor grunted, frustrated with his clouded thoughts. Something felt so hot, was Connor overworking himself? Why did he feel so hot? Uncomfortably hot. Connor closed his eyes and scanned himself.

" No errors were detected in your software. Scan again?"  
Connor opened his eyes, willing himself to get up and do something, anything. this heat felt like too much. But he didn't do anything. He lied back on his bed and undid his tie, lifting it off of his head slightly ruffling up his perfect, chocolate brown hair. Connor closed his eyes again, attempting to focus on what Amanda had said to him earlier.

"Are you starting to feel, emotion Connor?"   
It caught him so off guard he could barely even mutter a word. He had to cool his circuits before he could even attempt to think about the question. Connor pushed Amanda out of his mind, it all just reminded him of deviancy and that scared him beyond belief. Connor let out a sigh as he tried to think of anything else. The mixture of heat and nervousness made Connor breath heavier, and his mind raced even faster.

"W-what is this?" Connor questioned, opening his eyes once again and looking down at his chest, then his stomach where his hands were resting, down to his aching hard-on. Connor gasped through his teeth, his LED light blinking yellow then red then yellow to blue to red, finally settling on yellow. Connor's chest rose and fell, he had never experienced this before. It wasn't in his program. Amanda did tell him he would have a few hiccups in his system every once in a while due to failing his mission during the confession with the deviant, but never did he think he would experience a hiccup like this. *huff* *huff* Connor's cheeks blushed a light blue, and he closed his eyes. He had overheard you and Gavin Reed talking about whether androids had 'parts' through a drunken conversation earlier that week, but that didn't help Connor distinguish the proper approach for this situation.

Connor did all he could think to do, he picked up his phone and noticed 4 missed messaged from Y/N. His plan was to google search it, but maybe texting you were a better idea? He couldn't tell. His thoughts were so mixed and clouded. *Agh* *Huff* All Connor wanted to do at this moment was feel you. Feel how soft your lips would be on his, how good your hand would feel on his aching hard-on as you palmed him through his pants. God, he wanted you. He wanted you to touch him. To feel him. This was so much, Connor could practically feel the tingles in his fingertips jolt through him. Connor punched in the extremely complicated pass code to his phone, quickly opening the messages you had sent him.  
 _Y/N: Hey Connor._  
 _Y/N: You looked occupied today. Is something on your mind? Are you doing okay?_  
 _Y/N: You don't have to answer that._  
 _Y/N: Sleep well, Connor. :)_

Your genuine concern and worry made Connors cock jump, he knew of the definition of 'Aroused' but god he didn't know it'd feel like this. He didn't know he'd be so sensitive, he didn't know he'd feel so good.

Connor almost dropped his phone attempting to reply to you, his hands shook as he typed, why was he so nervous?

 _Connor: Yes, I'm doing fine Y/N. Except maybe for the fact that my system is overheating and I am currently experiencing many hiccups with my program. Other than that, I am fine_.

**_Sending_ **

_**...** _

_**Sending** _

_**...** _

_**Sent 1:29am** _

Connors thirium pump regulator was beating so fast he felt like he was going to shut down, he stared hard at the message he had sent reading it over and over again. Was that stupid? Maybe he should have just said he was fine and went with google. 

_**Read 1:34am** _

_**...** _

_**Typing** _

_**...** _

_**Typing** _

_Y/N: Did you scan yourself? Maybe that might help you establish a diagnoses._

_Connor: Of course._

_Y/N: What kind of hiccups?_

Connor bit his lip trying to think of what to reply.

Ugh. Why was this is confusing? *Huff* Connor shut off his phone leaving you on seen. He couldn't even focus on anything other than the burning hot sensation in his pants. *Huff* Connor rested his hand on his thigh, god his pants felt so tight. Connor gently moved his hand over his pants till his hand was wrapped around his clothed cock. *Huff* *Ahhh* 

**Ding**

Connor jumped as his phone brightened up the dimly lit room.

_Y/N: Connor?_

Fuck. He wanted to hear you call his name. His thirium pump pounded faster, making him pant faster, his mouth slightly agape. Connor checked his phone before turning it on silent. Maybe it was rude to ignore you, but Connor couldn't trust himself with you. Not in this state. Connor unzipped his pants and undid the button, gently pushing them down his hips. *Huff* He slowly slipped his boxers down as well, he felt relieved now that the tight fabric of his clothes wasn't constricting him anymore. Connor's face blushed a bright blue as he wrapped his fingers around himself. The pure thought of Connor touching himself to you made him so embarrassed his mechanical heart hurt. *Huff*

Connor softly pumped himself, he felt as his hard throbbing member hardened beneath him. "Ohh, f-fuckk" Connor moaned, precum slowly leaking out of the tip of his cock. Connor's hands shook, his eyes wide with lust. Connor's hips bucked into his hand as he slowly moved his fingers up and down his length. He felt like he could explode at any moment, everything felt like too much. Connor moved his free hand to his hair, wrapping a clump of hair around his finger and gently pulling. "Oooh, ooh" *Huff* Connor whined, pulling harder. The stinging pain turned to pleasure as he tightened his grip on his cock, his head wet with precum. "Oh god oh fuck." Connor's hands couldn't even work properly they were shaking so bad. Connor let out a shaky hiss as he sped up, the wet sound of his skin slapping made Connor even more nervous. "Y/N. Oh Y/N. Ughhh, f-fuck pl-please." Connor stuttered, pulling his hair harder. "F-fuck" Connor hated swearing, but honestly, he couldn't care less right now. His skin was so sensitive, every part of his body blushed a bright blue.

Connor's artificial breathing was so irregular he was sure he was gonna power down. His hips twitched from his own volition. Connor was struggling to think straight, something he normally never had a problem with. Connor moved his hand pulling his hair to his thigh, pushing his sharp plastic nails deep into his flushed skin. As Connor moaned your name his lower stomach flipped coiling with butterflies. Thick waves of desire washed over Connor as he trembled, a moaning blushing mess. "P-please oh god please Y/N." Connor's cock pounded and his hips burned, god he was close. Connor's knees felt so weak as he delicately brushed his thumb against his slit, he could barely contain himself. *Huff* *Huff* With one more pump Connor's climax shot through him like lightning. His teeth buried deep in his lip, his whole body tensed as his cock twitched, shooting opaque cum all over his stomach "Ahhh, Fuckk. Ahh ahh, Y/N." Connor moaned loudly, his vision going blurry. Connor panted heavily, moaning softly as he came down from his high. Regret coiled deep in Connors stomach and he instinctively went to cover his face, quickly realizing the mess on his hands, only making him feel guiltier.

**_Ringgg Ringgg_ **

Connor nearly fell off his bed, his heart dropped as he stared at the photo of you on his phone. Connor quickly grabbed his phone and pressed decline, guilt bubbling in his stomach. Connor huffed, god he liked you. 


End file.
